Isn't it midnight yet?
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Luffy's b-day fic - Luffy is anxious to open his birthday present, but Ace is always preventing him from doing so.
**Since I can't post tomorrow I had to write this today and post it now (well, no prob because in my country its May 5** **th** **already x)) so… Happy Birthday bby Lu (/-3-)/*hugs*** **❤
** **I really wanted to write something for Luffy's b~day. And well, here it is something really fluffy and kawaii (I hope so xD) It's really short 'cause I didn't have the time for longer stuff ;u; I've been so busy and I am so tired *sigh* but oh well at least I've done what I wanted.**

 ***Mistakes ahead, be careful xV***

 **Enjoy x) ~**

* * *

 **Isn't it midnight yet?**

* * *

 _23:57 pm_

Ace was lying down on his bed, sleeping comfortably and Luffy's eyes observed the round box on the nightstand table and sparkled in excitement due to the great opportunity he had just now. The boy had tried countless times opening the birthday present Ace had bought him, yet the older male had prevented him from doing so each time, complaining about not being the day of his birthday yet. After pouting and sulking for over an hour, Luffy had now an opportunity. Besides Ace couldn't prevent him from opening the box anymore because it was almost midnight.

Luffy giggled darkly, but very softly of course he didn't want to wake up Ace, and stepped into the older male's room slowly, with eyes shining more than ever while focused on the small box. He moved, silently, towards Ace's nightstand table trying his hardest to contain his giggles while listening to the older male breathing deeply yet softly, but whenever he looked at Ace's sleeping face in order to check if he would wake up or not, the more he wanted to laugh due to his current situation.

Luffy bit his lip to prevent the giggles from leaving his mouth, and his hand moved, very slowly, towards the small red box on the nightstand table. His eyes looked now at the present only, and the boy swallowed hard seeing how close of grabbing the box he was; a few more inches and he would have it in his hands. Luffy's fingers brushed over the dark red ribbon enveloping the box, when suddenly Ace's hand on his wrist prevented him from reaching his goal. The younger boy jumped in fright and glared at Ace pouting.

"It's not midnight yet." Ace said with a small grin.

"It is. Before coming here I checked the clock and in 3 more minutes it would be midnight, so it is midnight right now!" Luffy stated vehemently.

"I set my alarm to wake me up at midnight and it's not time yet."

"It is!"

"It's not."

"It is!"

"It's not."

Luffy pouted annoyed at Ace's insistence. Why couldn't he open the present anyways? It was his so he was the one deciding when it should be opened.

"Why are you so mean?" The younger boy asked with furrowed brows.

Ace really wanted to chuckle at Luffy's ugly yet cute face, but he knew that if he did so he would annoy the boy even more, so he restrained that will.

"I-" The sound of the alarm on his cell phone plus Sabo's voice interrupted his speech.

"Luffy~, come to the kitchen I've a surprise for you!"

Luffy's expression was immediately changed by one of pure excitement and joy. His eyes sparkled at the blond's voice, and Ace could almost swear that he was drooling. Luffy giggled and chuckled aloud, exiting Ace's room faster than ever, while his birthday present sat forgotten on the same spot.

Ace stared dumbfounded at the door of his room still trying to process the fact that Luffy had chosen Sabo's surprise over his present. His eyes looked then at the small red box and now it was his time to pout. Ace turned around on the bed with furrowed brows and hugged his pillow tightly, sulking due to the sudden jealousy he felt because of Luffy's choice and behavior.

"He can very well forget my present, as if I care." He said against the soft pillow, when an unexpected giggle vibrating through his ear brought him back to reality.

"Thank you, Ace." Before he could react, Luffy's lips warmly pressed against his cheek paralyzed him for moments. When he looked around, Luffy was nowhere to be seen, just like the round red box with his birthday present. Ace felt his heart beating faster and his face and ears heating up, thus he quickly hugged his pillow one more time as a way to hide his embarrassment.

"Stupid Luffy." Ace murmured against the pillow, inevitably with a large smile on his lips. "Happy birthday, idiot." The jealousy he felt had totally vanished, after all Luffy had returned to get his present and had given him a sweet kiss, something that Sabo wouldn't receive, so he was more than satisfied.

* * *

 **Plot twist: Sabo got a chuu and an hug x0 ! hahaha okay, no xD Ace would hate me forever. But he did get a hug :'3 Sabo deserves lots of love too** ❤~ **  
** **I had thought of actually revealing the b~day present but well I decided to keep it a secret x) haha I'll probably write it in another AceLu fic *3*~**

 **Anyways, I hope it had been enjoyable x'3  
Thanks for reading~  
Bye~Bye, **❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***


End file.
